Indenial and Fun With Your Rival
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose knew Roman Reigns was gay. He just had to prove it before Graduation Day...


I'm not even that bad of a person. I only hate two things. Two! Roman Reigns and Mondays. So why'd I have to be the person stuck with both? God hates me more then the average person. I did nothing to be pinned against the locker by the most annoying man alive.

"What's wrong, Ambrose?" Roman asks, fake sympathetically.

"Well, other then the fact I can feel your clear erection pressing against my leg, nothing." I say, calmly. I know Roman's gay. I knew he was gay the first time I seen him. Roman just don't wanna admit it though.

Roman lets go of me suddenly before slamming me back against the locker. My back hits it with a loud bang. This is what I get for wanting to come in early and finish the homework I left at school.

"That's the best you got?' I ask, opening my big mouth. Why do I always have to do that? Of course it's not the best he's got. He's the star fuckin' quarter back for Christ's sake. Before I knew what was happening, Roman cheap shots me.

Okay, so he didn't actually cheap shot me because I seen his fist. But that's what i'm gonna say if someone asks what happened.

"Wow, Reigns, That's a pretty nice grip, how much hand jobs did you have to give to get it?" I ask, making Roman growl. I'm not gonna back down. Even if he did hit me. And trust me, my jaw hurts like hell. I'm not gonna show it though.

"None, but your mom gave me one last night" Roman says, smirking at his own joke. Wow, A mom joke. Really got me there.

"Really? Funny you mention my mom cause you two got something in common." I say. Roman loosens his grip on my collar, smirking.

"And what's that?" Roman asks, like he's amused to hear my answer.

"You both like dicks." I manage to say before his hands grip onto my collar... again... and he slams me against the locker... again... God, I'm gonna get brain damage.

"I'm not a fag, like you." Roman growls into my ear. My ear! Like seriously? What straight guy whispers into a gay guys ear? What straight guy even gets near a gay guys ear!?

"Really? Because none of my straight friends have ever pressed themselves against me as much as you have the last twenty minutes." I say, looking down at our current position. Roman had me up against the locker, literally. Like my feet are dangling off the ground. His boy was also pressed against mine. Roman has a real nice body and great hair. I wouldn't mind fucking him raw.

He pulls away when I mention it, letting go of me completely. My feet land on the ground with a clank, thanks to my biker boots. I push Roman away from me a little.

"Now, for once, I actually wanna go get my homework done. So buh-bye." I says, hitting him lightly in the arm. I quickly pick up my book bag he knocked down earlier and walk away.

"Go to hell, fag!" Roman yells, after me, making me stop. I turn to face him, smirking.

"See you there, pretty boy." I says before blowing him a kiss. He looks disgusted, flipping me off. I wave to him before turning and leaving. I'll prove he's gay, I promise...

I got my homework done just as the homeroom bell people were already in the room, which included Roman, who didn't make an effort to his muddle finger. Rude ass. My two best friends, Corey Graves and Seth Rollins come in, just as the teacher almost closes the door. That's how it always is. I'm usually with them, but ya know, homework. They get bitched at by the teacher, which happens everyday also. But she still does nothing abut it. She loves Corey, a lot. She's 25 and Corey's thought about fucking her on more then one occasion. He's made it obvious.

They sit down and I realize Roman's staring at me more then he usually does. Actually he never stares at me so of course Seth and Corey notice.

"Dean, Why is Reigns staring at you?" Seth whispers, leaning in towards me.

"I dunno." I say shrugging. It was kinda awkward because Roman didn't even try to hide his blatant staring. I tried to look other places but I always made eye contact with him. When I made eye contact with him, he didn't do anything. He just stared at me. I thought he might of been day dreaming but why would he be turned around in his seat.

Seth and Corey stop bugging me about Roman and the bell soon rings again. Homeroom's only ten minutes long. It's the most boring ten minutes of my life, and today, probably the most awkward. Corey, me, and Seth stay around and goof off like always. We have gym first so we're always late.

The teacher leaves and I look around. Usually everyone else leaves also but today Roman and his girl, whose name I don't care to remember, stayed. Why aren't they leaving? They were standing near the door, Roman's arms were wrapped around the girls waist, grabbing her ass. It's all just a cover up. He's making sure to do things in front of me so I think he's straight. He thinks he's slick...

I stand up and lean against the desks, crossing my arms. We begin to goof around and I hear Roman's girl moan. It threw off the joking mode. Well, for me. Seth and Corey continue.

I look over to see Roman kissing her neck. But he was also looking at me. I don't know how he managed to do it and I honestly don't care. Seth and Corey still didn't seem bothered.

"We should go." Corey says, still smiling at whatever Seth said earlier.

"Yeah, I meet up with you guys." I say. They nod and walk right past Roman and the red head

"Eva, I'll meet up with you later." I hear Roman say, making me stop putting my stuff away. What does he want?

"Okay!" Eva, I guess, smiling. Roman kisses her one more time before she leaves. He shuts the door as soon as she's out it. I watch him lock it and I don't protest. Why don't I protest. Say something, God dammit...

Roman quickly walks over to me, smirking.

"She's pretty hot, isn't she?" Roman asks. Whatever.

"That's something a gay guy would say, trying to cover up his sexuality." I says, smirking right back at him. He just sighs before pounding his fists on the desk, on both sides of me. It made me freeze. He looked pretty wild. I heard Roman gets pretty kinky when he's angry. And i'd love to test that rumor. He's not gay though. Bullshit.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Strike a nerve?" I ask, taunting.

"I don't have nerves," Roman says, smirking, "Let's see if you do." Roman quickly switches our places, twisting my arm behind my back. Fuck! That hurts. He had me bent over the desk, my stomach laying on it. I can so feel Roman's dick pressed against my ass. Yeah, so not gay...

"Wow, So you do have nerves." Roman says. I feel him run his hand down my back and I shiver. God, fuck my betraying body.

"The only nerve I have right now is your dick practically in my ass." I say, pushing my ass back to prove my point. He groans out, before shutting up. What a little bitch.

"You're only saying that so I'll get off." He says. Is he being stupid or what?

"You're only saying that so you have a reason to press against me." I say, smirking.

"I'm not gay." Roman growls, twisting my arm back, farther. I wince in pain but make sure not to make any noise.

"Really? Cause you're pretty much dry humping me." I say. He quickly lets go off me, backing up a little. I turn around, leaning against the desk.

"Although," I say, touching his chest, "I'd much rather do it without clothes." Roman goes wide eyed and I chuckle.

"That was a nice talk, Reigns." I say, pushing him back. I feel his eyes on my ass as I walk out...

Gym was already half over when I passed it so I just decided to skip. Apparently so did Roman cause I found him on the same staircase I'm always at. Great...

"What do you want, fag?" Roman asks, standing up, quickly. God, he's so annoying. I'm so sick of him saying he's not gay. Imma prove he is...

I quickly push him against the wall. Probably a bold move on my part. He catches himself but before he could turn around, I'm already pressed against him. I rub my groin against his ass, grabbing his hips. We have thirty minutes and we won't get caught. We can't. No one ever comes in this stairwell and there's no cameras. So It's the perfect place to 1)Smoke and 2)Have sex with a "straight" guy. And that's exactly what Imma do.

"Get off me." Roman demands. He doesn't removes his hands of the wall thou. I'm pretty sure he bent over more.

"No." I say, biting into his shoulder. He screams out in pain and my hand that's not on his hips, covers his mouth.

"You better not scream that loud cause then we're both get in trouble for skipping." I say. I knew I'd get in trouble more then him though. Roman stops being so tense and I remove my hand from his mouth which I gladly replace with my mouth. I slowly remove my green bandanna from my head. Putting Roman's hands behind his back, I quickly tie my bandanna around his wrists, tugging on it to make it secure but not secure enough for it to seriously hurt. I'm like 90% sure he could could get out out of it. But then again, he is gay.

"Knees, now." I demand, sternly. He looks at me like i'm crazy and I'm pretty sure he tried to take a swing at me.

"I said, now." I say, forcefully pushing him him onto his knees. Now, i'm not gonna have enough time to fuck him but he can at least give me a blowjob. Hopefully. He looks freaked out. I swear if he passes out, I'm leaving his ass in these staircases.

"Aw, don't act like this is your first time sucking a cock, you slut." I says, lightly hitting the side of his head.

"I bet you're champ at this." I say, pulling my pants and boxers down. He looks at the ground and I hit the side of his head again.

"Suck!" I demand, moving in closer to him, since he didn't have hands. He listens, putting the tip of my cock in his mouth. Wow, congrats you got like a centimeter. Slow clap for you.

"Listen here, Reigns, class ends in about 20 minutes and if I don't cum by then, I'll make sure you'll regret it." I threaten. They're all empty threats of course. He's definitely gonna make me cum though.

I yell out when he completely deep throats my cock. Alright, you have to have practice to do that. He's definitely sucked a cock before.

"Fuck, Ro, Some warning next time." I say, gripping his hair. Did I just call him Ro? He hums something that sounded like a "Sorry." I wasn't really listening though. The vibrations shot straight up my cock. God, this boy's mouth was magic.

"Fuck." I growl, thrusting into his mouth. He looked like he was about to gag and his eyes were tearing up.

"Take it like a slut, Faggot." I taunt, pushing his head down farther onto my cock before letting go. God, he looked so fucking hot, his head bouncing back and forth. God, I'm gonna cum. I quickly pull out of Roman's mouth, saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin. Ugh, slut.

"Stay." I says, gripping his shoulder with my one hand, jacking off with the other. Okay, so i'm gonna say this now. This kid is star quarterback. Don't you think he could of easily speared my ass if he wanted? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I twist my wrist one more time then cum. I watch as it gets all over his face and into his hair. He gasps but doesn't move. He doesn't even move when I get finished and pull my pants up. I take a second to admire him. Damn, he looked good covered in cum. My cum to be exact.

I quickly untie my bandanna from around and wrists and put it on. Before he could stand up, I snap a picture of him. See, if he ever wants to mess with me.

"I knew you where gay." I says before quickly kissing him on the lips. Before he could say something, I leave, never looking back...

Wow, alright. That was kinda bad. I wrote it in school plus I hate doing 1st person POV. I started this a while back though and didn't feel like changing it. So, reviews are great, good or bad. I love constructive criticism -MOA


End file.
